Summary: My efforts towards the goals and objectives of this project for this reporting year (9/3/2014 through 9/7/2015) have been minimal, consisting of the following: 1) Maintenance of mutant and transgenic zebrafish lines relevant to germ layer formation studies 2) Attendance to the 2015 Society for Developmental Biology meeting to assess new developments in this area 3) Some of the RNA-seq data generated in 2011-12 was shared with Dr. Harold Burgess, who used it in a manuscript that was published during this reporting year.